


I Finally Understand You

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Death, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sad Ending, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: (Short AU One Shot of The 100 7x12)*Spoiler Warning for Season 7*Clarke and Octavia used to be the best of friends. They used to care deeply for one another. But that all changes as the years pass by. The two grow further and further apart as more and more happens that separates them. But when they are reunited on Bardo and get a chance to talk through their differences, long-buried desires are revealed.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843060
Kudos: 30





	I Finally Understand You

**I Understand You**

“Is something funny?” Clarke asks Octavia, shaking her head in disbelief. “Because I don’t see anything humorous about this.”

Octavia looks at Clarke, her head propped up by one elbow. “I’m smiling because I realized.” She pauses for a moment. “I finally understand you.”

Clarke scoffs, looking down at her hands. “Really? How so?” She looks over at Octavia, trying to hide her curiosity as to what the brunette will answer.

Octavia meets Clarke’s sky-blue eyes, “You have Madi, I have Hope. I’d do anything to keep her safe.”

Clarke nods at the response, not breaking eye contact with Octavia. She moves her hands, clasping them together as she shifts to look more directly at Octavia. “How long were you on Penance?”

Octavia’s eyes grow sad, causing Clarke’s heart to throb at the sight. “We call it SkyRing,” Octavia says, a reminiscent smile lighting up her forlorn features. “Ten years. Good ones.”

Clarke nods, smiling at the brunette. However, Octavia’s eyes quickly grow sad and she breaks eye contact with Clarke. A staggered sigh leaves her mouth. “What?” Clarke asks.

“A couple of days ago, she was just our little girl. Now she’s messed up like the rest of us.” Octavia says, voice laced in sadness and regret.

Octavia shifts her head into her right hand, beginning to sob. Clarke rises, walking over to the woman. She sits herself down at the brunette’s side, running a comforting hand down her back. Octavia’s body eases into the touch, a shiver trailing its way down her spine.

The two are startled when the door opens, watching as Bellamy walks in. His eyes take in the sight before him, widening somewhat in surprise. Clarke shakes her head at him, eyeing the guards flanking him on either side. “You need backup to talk to us, now?” Clarke asks.

Bellamy turns to the guards, “It’s okay.”

The two guards turn and exit the cell, the door closing behind them.

Clarke rises to her feet, her palm trailing up Octavia’s back and grazing the brunette’s neck. “It’s about time,” Clarke says, stalking towards Bellamy. “I have been racking my brain, trying to figure out how you telling Cadogan the truth about the Flame helps us. You know what I’ve come up with?” She shakes her head. “It doesn’t.”

Bellamy shakes his head, keeping his eyes downcast. “I couldn’t lie to him.”

Octavia rises to her feet, walking to stand at Clarke’s side. “Really? Why not?”

Bellamy remains silent for a few moments before saying, “I had an experience. Something that changed me to my core, something that explains why we’re still here and where we’re going. It came to me in a vision. Mom was there.” His voice wavers slightly but Clarke can tell he truly believes in what he saw.

“The Shepard led me to her. And there was a light and it was beautiful and warm and peaceful. And I chose it, and when I opened my eyes, the storm had passed. Just like that.”

Clarke and Octavia both shake their heads at him, sending disgusted looks his way. Clarke turns and walks back to the mat they were previously sitting on, “Bellamy, I—.”

He cuts her off, “Clarke, I know how this sounds but it’s real. A war is coming, the last war we will ever fight. Win it, and we become the light.”

Clarke sneers over at him, Octavia turning away from Bellamy in shock and disgust. “Is that what the cult leader told you?” Clarke asks, her voice challenging.

Octavia, facing the wall, begins to speak once more, “Did he tell you what happens if we lose?”

“We won’t.”

“We turn into crystal, wiped out. Like Medusa turning people into stone. It’s the end of everything.” Octavia says, her voice echoing off of the walls of the cell.

Bellamy shakes his head, though he looks more and more desperate. “Not everything, just us. If I told you the AI that destroyed the Earth was storing our minds in a City of Light, would that be any more believable?” He loos directly at Clarke where she sits on the mat, flinching at the glare she sends his way. He continues, “What about a group of astronauts turning themselves into gods by transferring their minds into the bodies of their own follows in order to live forever?”

Clarke rises to her feet, walking forwards to stand right in front of Bellamy. Her breath blowing against his face. “Okay, yes. We’ve seen our share of crazy, but that doesn’t change the fact that fighting some war to become the light is as ridiculous as the clothes you’re wearing.” She sneers at the white outfit Bellamy is wearing.

“There’s one way to find out,” Bellamy says, his eyes pleading. “Tell me where the flame is.”

Clarke immediately shakes her head, “No.”

Octavia walks back to stand right behind Clarke, nonverbally voicing her support for Clarke.

“Clarke, yesterday you were offering it up in exchange for safe passage,” Bellamy says.

Clarke’s anger continues to grow, pushing her dangerously close to lashing out at the man she once considered a brother. “Yesterday, I was bluffing! I made a deal to save my friends, knowing damn well I had no intention of following through with it.” Her voice grows strained, “Today, I’m standing in front of one of my best friends, who I thought was dead, and I don’t even recognize him.”  
Bellamy takes a step back at the calm rage flowing through Clarke, “Clarke, I am still the same person who brought you back from the dead, who refused to give up on you.” Clarke shakes her head at the man in front of her. “There is so much more at stake here than you know, and I know you don’t believe in transcendence, but I am telling you, it’s real. And I am asking you to believe in me.” His voice wavers, sadness and despair displayed on his face.

Clarke shakes her head once more, turning away from the now-unrecognizable man. “Even if you’re right, even if everything you’re saying is true, I will not help that man start his war.” She ends her sentence in a hiss, her voice beginning to display her mounting anger.

Bellamy turns to look at his sister, expecting at least a little bit of belief, but instead, she only glares at him, her eyes cold. Bellamy looks down, “Tell me where the Flame is.”

Octavia sneers at him, “Or what, Bellamy? Are you going to kill me? Kill _Clarke_?”

“Dozens of Disciples are dead, including First Disciple Anders. “ Bellamy says.

Clarke’s anger continues to slip through her carefully crafted mask, oozing its way into her voice, “Yes, and every one of them has tried to keep us from saving our friends.” Clarke’s fists shake at her side, her anger beginning to transfer to her body's actions.

“And now, I am trying to save you, all of you.” He yells out. “Clarke, if you don’t tell me where it is, they will execute all of you. Please, let me help.”

“Go fuck yourself, Bellamy. I guess you will have to watch us die.” Clarke sneers, watching as Bellamy looks down.

Octavia adds, “Bell, I do not recognize what you have become. This isn’t you.”

Clarke walks back to sit on the mat, Octavia following in her footsteps. Behind them, Bellamy says, “Guard.”

The door opens and the two guards walk in. Octavia and Clarke turn to look at Bellamy. He points over at Clarke. “Take this one to M-Cap.” He orders.

Clarke’s anger finally reaches a boiling point, “Are you fucking kidding me, Bell?”

As the two guards approach them, Clarke takes a step back. Octavia moves to her side, the two of them standing as one. One guard reaches for Clarke but before his arm reaches them, Clarke grabs it. She pulls the man forward, yanking his arm behind his head. A groan of pain leaves the guard’s mouth as the other rushes toward them.

Octavia steps forward, gracefully grabbing the man’s chest and flipping him against the wall. She slams his head backward, watching in satisfaction as blood tricked down the wall.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bellamy asks. “The Shepard already wants you dead. Now you are just giving him more of a reason to have both of you executed.”

Clarke reaches down, taking the man’s neck into a chokehold with her left arm. Channeling her anger, she gestures violently to the side, cracking the man’s neck.

She lets him go, his limp body thudding to the metal of the cell. Octavia pulls back the man’s head before slamming it against the wall. A cracking sound fills the room as Octavia repeats the action. Soon, she drops the body to the floor. Half of the man’s head is caved in, blood and gore covering the floor.

Octavia turns to look at Bellamy. He is shocked. His gaze darts between the bodies of the two men, coming to rest on the bloody face of his sister. “O, wha-, why? Now the Shepard is going to kill you both?”

Clarke sneers, “Their deaths are on you, Bellamy. You are the one who called them in here to take me to M-Cap.”

Bellamy shakes his head, no longer trying to hold back his sadness. Tears rush down his cheeks as he turns to the door. He exits without another word, the cell door closing behind him.

The cell falls quiet, the only sound that of their breathing and that of blood dripping down the wall.

The two women walk over to the mat once more, the tangy scent of blood beginning to fill the cell. For a few moments, there is only silence. Then, Clarke says, “I have never really gotten the chance for everything I did to wrong you, Octavia. I ruined our friendship, something that has haunted me to this day.”

Octavia shakes her head, “There is no need to apologize, Clarke. While on SkyRing, I came to realize that, had I been in your place, I probably would have made the same choices you did.”

Clarke looks at the brunette in surprise, a small smile appearing on her pink lips. “Really?”

Octavia nods, “I had a lot of time to think while I was on SkyRing, years in fact. One of the main things I thought about was the friendship we once shared. And how much I missed it. I went over every possible reason I could think of that drove the two of us apart. And do you know what I came up with?”

Clarke shakes her head, curious as to what direction the girl is going with it. Jokingly, she says, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe me nearly getting you killed in a missile explosion?”

Octavia laughs softly, “No, though that might have been a factor.” She looks Clarke in the eyes. “What drove us apart was…the true extent I felt for you.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in shock, not at all having been expecting that answer. “What?”

Octavia looks away, “Soon after landing on the ground, I came to greatly admire you. The confidence with which you carried yourself, the poise you lead with, the kindness you showed me. All of it. All of my life before the ground was spent in one cell or another. I never knew anyone other than my brother and mother until the dropship, a fact that made me extremely socially awkward.”

Clarke watches Octavia closely as she speaks, her eyes tracing the beautiful facial features of the woman before her. “After I found out that you and Finn were a thing, I think I subconsciously accepted that I didn’t have a chance.”  
Clarke interrupts, “Finn and I were never a thing. We shared a bed one night, it’s true, but I never loved him.”

Octavia nods, “Either way. I turned my attention to Lincoln, focusing my affections on him instead of my true interest. You know how that ended. After Pike killed Lincoln, I became consumed with rage and sadness, something that was only amplified after I killed Pike in Polis.”

She shakes her head for a moment, “Anyways, I began to think that I might have a shot at you after Finn’s death, but I soon found out that your attention was focused on the Commander herself. I knew better than to get in the way of you and happiness so I pretended to hate you in an effort to hide my jealousy. When I begged you to return to Arkadia with me, I think I was partly begging you to return to me. When you didn’t show up at the gate, I knew you had chosen the Commander.”

Clarke looks at Octavia in disbelief, “Octavia, I am so sorry. I decided to come back with you and was leaving when…when Titus murdered Lexa in front of me.”

Octavia looks at Clarke in shock, “You chose me?”

Clarke nods slowly, “Yes.”

Octavia smiles brightly, a sight that looks slightly messed up on her blood-covered face. “Anyway, after the Battle of Polis against ALIE, I watched from a distance as you toiled to save us from impending death. When I fought in the final conclave, it was thoughts of you that allowed me to prevail.”

Clarke’s eyes fill with sadness as she remembers her actions during the final conclave. “I am so sorry, Octavia. I nearly got you killed.”

Octavia shakes her head, “Once more, yes I was extremely hurt, but I still understood the decision. And what does it matter? You are the one who ended up facing hell on Earth for over five years.”

Clarke nods, “And I gained my daughter.”

Octavia smiles at her, “ That too.”

“As I became the Red Queen, I would constantly think about what the great _Wanheda_ would do if she were standing in my place. It was those thoughts that lead me to create the fighting pits as a way to thin the population. I knew we wouldn’t make it for as long as we needed to with the number of people in the bunker at the beginning.”

Clarke nods, running a palm gently down Octavia’s cheek. Some of the blood from Octavia’s cheek makes its way onto Clarke’s hand. “I thought of you so much, _Okteivia_. Every day, I missed you more than I can express in words.”

Octavia’s eyes find Clarke’s once more, shock flowing through her at the extent of the emotions being displayed in Clarke’s beautiful blue orbs.

“As I became more and more blood-soaked, the deaths of over three hundred of our people on my hands, I came to understand you even more. I came to understand what you must have been feeling when you took the innocent lives at Mount Weather to save our people. There were few innocents left by the time we were locked in the bunker, but anyone who committed any crime was forced to fight in the fighting pits. Each time, there would be one survivor.”

Clarke nods, “I think I would have done the same thing. I would not have handled it as well as you did, though. I am amazed that you are still sane after over five years in a bunker. Though, I guess being _Blodreina_ has its benefits.”

Octavia chuckles, though her voice is tinged with sadness, “They were a long five years. I wish I could have been with you in the Valley.”

Clarke nods, “I wish you could have, too. It would have made the five years enjoyable.”

Octavia lets out a low laugh, “I never asked you why I am Madi’s favorite. Our friendship shattered years before you met her and yet I was still her favorite.”

Clarke sighs, “Our friendship may have ended years ago, but that does not mean that I wanted it to. I wanted to find a way to scavenge our friendship. For us to return to the way we were before everything began to happen.”

Octavia smiles, a tear rolling down one of her cheeks, “I had…a sort of son while in the bunker. The boy that Jaha adopted. After Jaha died, I took the boy under my wing. His death was unnecessary, something that haunts me greatly. He did not deserve death.”

Clarke shifts her body so she is sitting next to Octavia, placing one arm around her shoulder. “I am sorry, Octavia. I can’t imagine what that feels like. It hurt me enough when Madi was running around with _Sheidheda_ in her head.”

Octavia nods, “Yeah, I still remember some of the stories about _Sheidheda_ I heard from Indra. It makes me glad that he is gone now.”

Clarke shakes her head, “I worry that he is not. He uploaded his code somewhere else before Raven could delete it, making me think he might not be gone.”

Octavia frowns, “Really? How did that happen?”

Clarke shakes her head, her blonde hair swaying from the movement. “I honestly don’t know. We were forced to take the Flame out of Madi’s head after _Sheidheda_ tried to kill her for betraying him. Raven found a way to erase the Flame, but somehow, _Sheidheda_ was able to transfer his consciousness elsewhere.” Clarke pauses. “How did you get to Pen—, SkyRing?”

Octavia chuckles softly, “A fully grown Hope showed up and stabbed me. Then the Anomaly drew me in.”

Clarke cocks her head, “She stabbed you? Why?”  
“Apparently, it was a way to… _tag_ … me. It is what made the Anomaly take me. Hope did it as part of her plan to save her mother.”

Clarke nods in understanding. Silence falls over the two once more, only interrupted by the continuous dripping of blood. “We are probably going to die soon, Octavia. Bellamy is right about that. The Shepard will want us dead.”

Octavia nods, a sigh leaving her lips. She gestures at the bodies of the two guards, “Especially after we killed them.”

Clarke nods, silence falling over the two of them once more. Clarke tilts her head to look into Octavia’s brown eyes, noticing the overwhelming amount of emotion pooling in the orbs.

The silence in the room becomes suffocating, their impending death hanging heavily over them. The smell of blood still fills the room, a tangy, strong smell.

As if looking in a mirror, the two begin to lean towards each other at the same time. Their eyes remain linked as they get closer, both of them taking in short breaths.

They get closer and closer, Clarke’s eyes darting to look down at the brunette’s full lips. Octavia notices the glance and a smile lights up her blood-covered features.

The two get closer and closer together, Clarke shivering when she feels Octavia’s breath blow against her lips.

Then, as if drawn together like a bug to light, the two crash together. Clarke’s lips find Octavia’s, a needy gasp escaping her lips through the contact.

They are not gentle. Octavia kisses Clarke back just as hard, forcing her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. A soft groan leaves Clarke’s mouth at the feeling, one she hasn’t truly felt since Lexa’s death.

Octavia uses her strength to roll Clarke onto her back, diving after the blonde to reattach their lips. Clarke’s tongue tastes the tangy blood from Octavia’s face, a slight thrill racing through her body.

Octavia keeps her lips sealed to Clarke’s, determined to get the most out of their final minutes together.

Clarke suddenly begins to retaliate, forcing Octavia’s tongue back into her own mouth. Then Clarke’s tongue brushes against Octavia’s lips, demanding entrance.

Octavia grants the blonde entrance to her mouth, her body beginning to tingle with the feel of Clarke’s body pinned beneath her own. “ _Gods, how long have I wanted this? This feels so right. So good._ ” Octavia thinks.

She is surprised when Clarke wraps her legs around Octavia’s middle, rolling Octavia around so she is on the bottom. Octavia looks up at Clarke as she sits on her middle, both of them breathing in heavily. “Are you sure, Octavia?” Clarke asks.

Octavia nods eagerly, “I don’t know if I have ever been more sure of anything.”

Clarke leans down and connects their lips once more, her hips beginning to gyrate on Octavia’s middle.

The friction against Octavia’s core causes her to let out a moan, the sound being swallowed up by Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke sits up briefly, breathing heavily. Octavia shifts Clarke so she can sit up too, the two of them still not breaking eye contact. As if acting as one, Octavia reaches down for her black jacket, pulling it off of her body and tossing it aside. Next, Octavia reaches for the bottom hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly off of her body. Now, Octavia only has a black sports bra hiding her chest from Clarke. Clarke places her hands on Octavia’s now-bear stomach, enjoying the feel of the brunette’s perfect skin against her palms. “You have blood on your face, Clarke.”

The blonde shrugs, “So what? So do you.”

Octavia nods, reaching her hands down to the hem of Clarke’s jacket, pushing it to either side of Clarke’s body. The blonde eagerly helps, shimmying slightly so the jacket slides down her arms and onto the floor. She reaches down and grabs the hem of her blue shirt, lifting it over her head.

The two women take a moment to look at each other, the last chance for either to back out of what they know they both want.

Clarke takes Octavia’s arms and gently pushes her back down to the mat, a smile on her face. Octavia’s silky black hair splays out around her head, making her look more beautiful than anyone Clarke has ever seen. “You are beautiful,” she whispers.

Octavia shivers at the words, smiling up at the blonde, “As are you.”

Octavia leans up as Clarke leans down, their lips meeting once more. Octavia lets out a low, lustful groan at the feel of Clarke’s chest pressing against her own. Octavia had never noticed until now that she and Clarke are pretty much exactly the same height.

Because of this, their bodies immediately meld together in a tangle of flesh. Clarke’s face becomes more and more smeared in blood, a sight that only increases Octavia’a arousal for her.

Once more, Clarke begins to gyrate her hips, causing both women to groan at the friction the act causes.

As if having the same though, Clarke pulls back for a second, reaching behind her back to unclasp the clasp holding her bra on. The black material falls to the ground, freeing her chest.

Octavia gasps at what she sees, eliciting a smirk from the blonde. Clarke leans down, her hands finding their way behind Octavia’s back and unclasping her own bra. Clarke takes it off and throws it to the side.

“What happens if someone walks in? If Bellamy walks in?” Octavia asks through her breathing.

Clarke sighs, “Does it really matter. We are almost certainly going to die either way.”

Octavia nods in agreement, “You are right.”

Octavia’s hands come up to rest on Clarke’s neck before they slide down, coming to a rest against the tops of her breasts. A groan leaves Clarke’s mouth at the contact, motivating Octavia to continue her actions.

Octavia lowers her hands onto the soft skin of Clarke’s breasts, taking one of them in hand. The supple, soft flesh of Clarke’s breast is a comforting weight in Octavia’s hands.

Octavia moves her right thumb and forefinger up, taking Clarke’s left nipple into her grasp. She rolls it gently between her fingers, the blonde releasing a high-pitched moan.

Octavia smirks as she lowers herself down, her mouth nearing the skin of Clarke’s chest. Her warm breath blows against Clarke’s bare skin.

Clarke’s body shivers at the feel of the warm air blowing against her skin, a shiver filled with desire.

Octavia moves upwards and presses a kiss to Clarke’s lips, tasting blood once more, before beginning to make her way downwards. She presses her lips to Clarke’s pulse, the feeling of the blonde’s pulse unique to her. She smirks at the feeling of how fast her pulse is racing, knowing the blonde wants her as badly as she wants her.

She continues her trail downward, leaving a trail of fire on Clarke’s body. When she reaches Clarke’s breasts, she runs her tongue across the top of the soft flesh before continuing down. Her tongue makes brief contact with Clarke’s bud, causing the woman to let out a loud moan.

Octavia laughs at the sound, brushing her tongue against the woman’s bud once more. Then, she leans in and gently latches her teeth around the pink bud.

Clarke thrashes briefly, a loud moan leaving her mouth. Octavia pulls back and soothes the pink skin with her tongue. She repeats this process a few times before moving her focus to Clarke’s other breast.

Clarke threads her fingers into Octavia’s silky hair, not caring that it is sticky with blood. She throws her head back, the feel of Octavia’s mouth on her breasts stronger than any pleasure she has ever felt, even with Lexa.

After a few more moments, Octavia sits back on her rear, looking into Clarke’s blue eyes. Clarke’s eyes are clouded in pleasure and desire, a sight that only increases Octavia’s own desire.

Clarke smiles at Octavia, breathing heavily from the tingling on her breasts. She says, “When did you learn to do that?”

Octavia laughs, “Right now.”

Clarke laughs with Octavia, looking at the beautiful brunette. Octavia’s eyes widen at what she sees in Clarke’s eyes, a flood of arousal flooding through her.

In a whirlwind of movement, Octavia finds herself on her back with Clarke straddling her once more. Clarke glides her tongue across Octavia’s pulse, gently nipping the soft skin of her neck. A red mark quickly appears as Octavia groans in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Clarke soothes the red mark, eliciting a moan from Octavia’s lips. She quickly trails her mouth down from Octavia’s neck to her chest, pausing for a moment to take in the beauty beneath her. “We should have done this sooner.” Clarke gasps out through her breaths.

Octavia laughs, “We definitely should have.”

Clarke lowers her mouth to Octavia’s left breast, taking her right into her right hand. Her left hand threads its way into Octavia’s hair once more as Clarke begins to pleasure both of Octavia’s buds.

Octavia groans in pleasure once more, her body spasming from the effect Clarke has on her. After a few more moments, Clarke rolls off of Octavia, lying next to her.

The two breathe heavily as they collect themselves for a few moments. Then, Clarke says, “I…this may sound very forward, but I feel like I am ready.”

Octavia’s eyes widen, “Ready? Ready for…?” She asks.

Clarke nods, “Yes. Only if you are. But I am ready. Besides, we might be dead in the next few hours.”

Octavia nods slowly, “I…I am ready, too.”

Silence fills the cells for a moment before Clarke and Octavia rise to their feet as one. They do not break eye contact as they both make their way out of their pants. Leaving them only in their smallclothes.

With only a small hesitation, they both remove their small clothes too, leaving them naked as the day they were born. Both take a moment to admire each other before they rush towards one another. Octavia wraps her legs around Clarke’s waist. Clarke's hands find their way to Octavia’s ass, holding her up.

Their lips meld together, Clarke walking them over to the wall of the cell. Octavia gasps when her back slams into the wall but she does not break the kiss. Clarke’s hands begin to gently massage her ass, making her moan into Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke brings a leg up, resting it against the juncture between Octavia’s core. As she kisses Octavia, she begins to move the leg against Octavia’s core, feeling how wet the woman already is.

She kisses Octavia even harder, her lips becoming inflamed from the force of her assault. Soon, Octavia can’t take the teasing anymore and removes her hands from Clarke’s blonde locks, pressing them against the wall and pushing them off. Clarke gets the message and leads them over to the mat, placing Octavia on the mat beneath her.

The brunette’s lips are swollen and her eyes dilated. Air leaves Octavia’s mouth in pants as the woman looks up at Clarke, making no effort to hide her need.

Clarke resumes her work, moving so her core presses against Octavia’s. She slowly rocks her hips, both women groaning at the friction the movement creates. Soon, Clarke gets into a rhythm with Octavia timing her own thrusts to meet Clarke’s movements.

The two moan with every movement, not caring who hears them or sees them. All they care about is each other.

As the pace increases, both Clarke and Octavia get closer and closer to their climaxes. Clarke increases the pace of her hips, Octavia doing the same. Octavia looks up at the beautiful blonde as she rides her middle, watching her breasts bounce right in front of her eyes.

Then, the two reach their climaxes as one, both moaning loudly. They collapse onto the mat, both covered in sweat. Clarke rolls over so she lies at Octavia’s side, placing one arm around Octavia’s shoulders and pulling her against her side. Clarke rests her blonde hair against Octavia’s neck, enjoying the few moments of peace.

“Should we get dressed?” Octavia whispers into her ear.

Clarke sighs, “I guess. I have no desire for Bellamy to see me naked.”

Octavia mimes gagging, “Eww. Yeah, let’s get dressed.”

The two pull their clothes on, noticing the bodies of the two men again. The stench of blood fills their nostrils once more, though it is tainted by the smell of sex. Though the smell of blood is strong enough to hide the smell of sex unless someone specifically looks for it.

They finish getting dressed just in time because the door to the cell slides open. Bellamy walks in, flanked by four Disciples. The four Disciples point their weapons at them, one of them ordering, “Come. Move.”

Clarke reaches down and links her hand in Octavia’s, not caring that Bellamy’s eyes are filled with tears. “I am so sorry, O. Clarke. The Shepard has ordered your execution immediately.”

Clarke and Octavia both nod, having been expecting that turn of events. They follow the Disciples through the corridors of Bardo, wondering where they are being taken.

They soon reach the Stone Room, confusing Clarke and Octavia. The doors open to reveal two lines of people on either side of the room. One line is unknown Disciples, but the other is all of their friends.

Clarke’s eyes widen and she grips Octavia’s hand even tighter. The eyes of their friends quickly find them, widening in shock. Raven calls out, “Bellamy. Bellamy, what the hell is this?”

A lone tear runs down Bellamy’s cheek, but he doesn’t speak. Cadogan’s voice says, “This is an execution, Raven Reyes.”

All of their friends cry out in protest and Echo looks at Bellamy in disbelief, “You are letting this happen?” She asks.

Bellamy refuses to look at anyone, casting his eyes downward instead. Hope looks at her surrogate mother in shock and horror as Clarke and Octavia are lead to stand before the stone.

Cadogan begins to speak, “I brought you all here with the misguided hope you would understand the fragility with which we need to treat this conflict. Instead, all any of you have done is plot to escape and kill other Disciples. First Disciple Anders is but one of many of these casualties. This war is to save all of mankind and every pair of hands can make a difference.”

He pauses, walking toward Clarke and Octavia, “However when those hands are used to shed blood of our own, an example must be set.”

“Why the hell are they dying and none of us are?” Hope asks.

“Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake here killed two guards in their cell,” Cadogan says, his voice icy.

Raven shakes her head, “No. That can’t be true. And even if it is, do you truly think we will fight for you if you kill them?”

Cadogan walks over to Raven, “No. You will not fight for me. You will fight with me to save us all. For all mankind!”

The Disciples in the room repeat the chant, Bellamy included. “In order for us to win this war, we must trust one another. We are to fight side by side.”

Cadogan gestures with his right hand and two Disciples place their weapons to Clarke and Octavia’s heads. “If you want a chance to save these two from death, tell me where the Flame is. Tell me, and these two will keep their lives.”

Raven looks Clarke in the eyes but Clarke discreetly shakes her head. A tear appears in Raven’s eyes as she looks at Clarke. “Ten…” Cadogan says.

Echo looks at Clarke and Octavia in sadness and despair, looking ready to launch herself into action. Octavia shakes her head at the former _Azgeda_ Warrior, smiling sadly. “Nine…”

Gabriel looks at the two women in sadness but Clarke can tell he has no desire to attempt to save them. Clarke nods to him, Gabriel nodding back. “Eight…”

Octavia’s eyes find Miller’s, willing him to nod back at her. He hesitates but does, pushing aside his animosity for _Blodreina._ “Seven…”

Clarke’s eyes lock with Jordan’s, smiling sadly at him as he watches her. Clarke thinks briefly about what Monty and Harper would think of their current situation. “Six…”

Octavia gazes at Niylah, the sadness in the woman’s eyes making Octavia smile softly. “Five…”

Clarke looks over at Bellamy imploringly, begging him to do something. His eyes are filled with tears as he looks at his sister and Clarke, shaking his head at her. “Four…”

Octavia’s eyes find Hope’s, causing Octavia to finally tear up. Looking at her now-grownup child as she looks at her causes pain to flood through her. Octavia mouths, “I love you, little one.”

Hope begins to sob. “Three…”

All of their friends look at them in sadness and shock as Cadogan nears the end of his countdown. “Two…”

The room falls silent for Clarke and Octavia, the sounds no longer meaning anything to them.Behind them, they make out the sound of the weapons being primed.

“One…”

Time slows down. Clarke turns to look at Octavia, smiling sadly at her. Octavia smile back. As one, they lean in and connect their lips one last time. They pay the gasps from their friends no mind, choosing to focus on each other.

The silence around them is split by two familiar sounds as the Disciples fire their weapons.

The powerful bolts of plasma travel through the air in slow motion. Clarke and Octavia close their eyes. At the last second, they both open their eyes and gaze at each other.

Then, it is all over…

**Author's Note:**

> I will take other one-shot requests but I make no promises. I am willing to do any rating from G to Explicit, so don't be afraid to ask me to write dirty stuff...I'm going to hell already...(:


End file.
